


Adventures in Hiding

by severed_lies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severed_lies/pseuds/severed_lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to Severus in hiding reveals a strange power struggle with Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Hiding

Severus noticed when the intrusion wards fluctuated, letting him know that Miss Granger was once again darkening his doorstep. She was the only other person allowed to cross the threshold without being injured. For the past few months, she had been showing up wherever he was hiding with baskets of food, tea and books.

The chit had set some undetectable, and so far, infallible, tracking charm on his person. He spent countless hours trying to identify and remove this insidious charm, to no avail. He was sure that the myriad of spells that he wrapped himself in would confuse and dissuade the know-it-all from locating him this time. He was constantly moving, but she proved most determined in finding him and plying him with food and words, both spoken and printed.

Eventually, Severus had to finally admit defeat. He was grudgingly getting accustomed to her intrusive visits. As the door swung open, Severus leaned against the wall, arms crossed in a most familiar pose. He glanced at the overflowing basket accompanying the young woman, scolding himself for hoping that there might be some more chocolate biscuits this time.

"Foiled again, Severus," Hermione chided as she dropped the overflowing basket to remove and hang her scratchy wool cloak on the rough hewn peg behind the door. She had trudged along the muddy winding path through the lost section of the forest, carefully identifying the confundus charms which hid the way to this newest abode of her former professor.

The two stared at one another, but the parched and weary Hermione broke the silence first by demanding tea.

"Of course madame, I shall have cook put out the finest tea set for you." Severus intoned, then with a short bow, he turned on his heal and placed a cauldron of water over the blackened hearth.

Hermione chuckled and picked up the basket, walked a few steps to the battered kitchen table, then began to unpack the contents. She noticed that there were no cabinets as such in the make-shift kitchen, so she looked up to catch Severus' attention.

"Where do you want to store these items?" she asked.

Severus grabbed the perishables such as milk, butter and a huge wrapped ham and placed them in a cold box. He conjured a large block of ice every few days and that sufficed to keep his few luxuries from spoiling. The dry goods were stacked into a rough sack, then hoisted onto a hammock-like contraption. He found that this kept most of the insects from infesting his crackers and bread.

Hermione grabbed a few beakers from the plank balanced over a barrel and dipped them into the basin that obviously served as an impromptu sink. She caught the lift of Severus' eyebrow at her action, but ignored the gesture. She rather have a cuppa at the moment, the argument could wait.

Once the water was boiling, Severus carefully levitated the cauldron to the table and poured out enough water to cover the tea bags – BAGS! - oh well, beggars could never be choosers he supposed. He replaced the cauldron onto the hook above the hearth and returned to the table.

"I brought a few types of biscuits, since you never indicate if you have any particular favorite," Hermione offered. She set the tins of apricot coated shortbread and currant tea cakes next to his right hand.

Severus, looking at the earnest concern in the eyes of this foolish woman, decided to finally reveal this most frivolous of personal information. With a sigh, he reached for the shortbread and revealed," If you must know, any biscuit, if covered with chocolate, would be my favorite."

"The great mystery is finally come to light!" Hermione teased. She had been bringing the biscuits for herself, really not expecting this bitter man to ever care to have another sweet.

Severus took a careful sip of the tea then popped the entire apricot coated shortbread into his mouth as he tried to stop the laughter from escaping.

In for a penny, in for a pound, his mum always said.

"I also have a preference for smoked kippers, oat cakes and bottled brown sauce, since you have this unnatural desire to know all of my secrets."

Hermione choked on a swallow of the too dry cake and Severus reached around to pat her firmly on the back. She recovered and thanked him, then smiled as he sat back down and drained his tea. Her plan to get close was paying off. She looked around and made note of what else was needed in this grotty shack. It looked as if he might settle here for a while.

Severus walked back to the cauldron to refill his beaker. Yes, his plan to test her was coming along well. Soon he would have a fully stocked larder.


End file.
